


Parallel Park(ed My Ass In The Wrong Fucking Car, Again)

by snaeken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Liam is an idiot, M/M, That's it, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/pseuds/snaeken
Summary: Mason drops Liam off at the store, but it's not Mason's car that he gets back into.





	Parallel Park(ed My Ass In The Wrong Fucking Car, Again)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeaxWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaxWitch/gifts).



> Prompt originally by SeaWitch, which I was bullied into writing.

"I won't be long," Liam says as he's getting out of Mason's car. He's just dropped Liam off at the front of the store before he tries to find a parking space.

"Don't forget the lube!" Mason calls through the window, and Liam rolls his eyes. It's going to be physically impossible for him to forget the lube, considering Mason has reminded him at least a dozen times between planning this excursion and now. Liam's got a blind date tonight, some old friend of Corey's. Mason knows that he gets nervous about this sort of thing, so he's decided to hijack Liam's plans for the entire morning and afternoon to play video games and eat all the junk food they can manage. Mason and Corey are apparently running low on lube, which he didn't really need to know, but Liam happens to be running low too and Mason says he needs to be prepared for any eventuality.

So he picks up a basket and heads to the pharmacy section first, quickly picking out the lube Mason insisted he buy for himself and Corey, as well as some for himself. Then he quickly fills the basket up with junk food of all sorts, pays and leaves the store within a matter of minutes.

He spots Mason's car almost immediately, surprisingly close. He walks over and gets in, putting the bag at his feet and putting his seatbelt on.

"Right, lube and snacks, as requested," Liam says. “Let’s go.”

"Not what I ordered, but cool. Where to?"

Liam startles and leaps backwards as far as he can go -which isn't very far- as the seatbelt jams and constricts his movement. He looks at the driver, who is very much _not Mason_ ; for one thing, he's white, he's got pretty incredible stubble, and he looks like he should be on the covers of magazines instead of sitting directly across from Liam.

" _Not again _,__ " Liam gasps, mortified. The attractive model guy's watching him with a raised eyebrow, lips curled up in an amused smirk.

"Again? You mean this happens regularly?" the guy laughs. Liam can feel heat rising in his cheeks and he needs to leave immediately before he embarrasses himself any further.

"This is only the fourth time," Liam mutters. “You’ve got the same car as my best friend.” He tries to take off the seatbelt but the button seems to be jamming and he's stuck. Things are just getting worse and worse.

"Oh, so only four more times than regular people, cool." The guy doesn't sound patronising when he says it, just more amused than anything. "Here, let me." He jiggles the seatbelt a bit and it comes free. "It jams sometimes."

"Thanks." Liam is well and truly mortified; he keeps telling Mason that it's not safe for him to be out in public, but Mason keeps dragging him outside and _things_ keep happening. Hopefully this will be enough proof to convince Mason that he should be allowed to become a hermit. He reaches for the door handle, surprised when he feels a hand on his arm.

"Hold on. What's your name?"

“It’s Liam.”

"Liam," he repeats, as if trying it out. "Cool, I’m Theo. So, _Liam_ , does this type of thing happen to you a lot?"

Liam sighs. "I wish I could say no, but... yeah."

"Interesting." Theo's smirk is back, and that can only be bad news. "And what were you saying about lube?"

“No, nope.” Liam flings the door open, almost hitting a passing car. The car swerves just in time and Liam yelps, slamming it closed again, Theo laughing all the while.

"Jesus, you're a disaster," Theo says, still laughing. Again, there's nothing patronising about it; even if there was, it's not as if Liam could refute it when it's so obviously true.

He might as well get it over with. He takes a deep breath, then says, "Okay so I've got a blind date tonight and my best friend Mason and his boyfriend Corey need lube and I also need lube and we need snacks too so I bought snacks and lube."

He looks at Theo, who suddenly looks confused more than anything.

"By Corey and Mason, do you mean Corey Bryant and Mason Hewitt?"

"Uh, yes?" Liam blinks.

"So that would make you Liam... Dunbar?"

Liam goes into panic mode, checking that the child locks haven't been put down on the door as he reaches for the handle again.

"Wait, wait! I'm Theo." Liam looks at him warily and he sighs. "Theo Raeken? Corey's friend? Your date for tonight?"

"Oh god," Liam groans, flinging an arm over his face. He doesn't know if dying from embarrassment is a thing that can actually happen, but he's pretty sure he's about to find out. "He didn't tell me your name yet," Liam mumbles out from behind his arm.

Liam startles as there's a knock on his window. He lowers his arm and sees a woman, maybe a few years older than himself and pretty similar looking to Theo.

"My sister, Tara," Theo explains.

"Right," Liam sighs. "Listen, I should just... go. Don't worry about tonight, I get that you probably don't want to go after this. I'm sure Corey has other single friends that aren't total disasters who you could go on dates with."

He reaches for the door again, and again Theo grabs his arm. "Hey, who says I don't want to go out with you anymore? Because I definitely didn't."

"... You're serious? You've seen this, the way I act, and you still want to go out with me?"

"Yeah, I do. You're absolutely hilarious, and it helps that you're cute too," Theo winks.

"Oh. Cool. So uh, see you tonight?"

"Yeah, see you later Liam." Then that devious smirk reappears. "Maybe I'll get to see that lube you keep talking about."

He's pretty sure he's blushing furiously, but this time when he tries to open the door he does it successfully and without nearly causing any accidents. Tara nods at him, smiling, and Liam doesn't want to embarrass himself any further by opening his mouth so he just nods back.

He checks the car park and finds what he hopes is Mason's car, looking through the window to make sure Mason's actually in it before he gets in.

"You took absolutely forever, what happened?" Mason asks.

"I met Theo. I might have gotten into his car by accident."

"You did that _again_!?" Mason exclaims. "Jesus christ, Liam. I've already told you, check the license plate or look in the window before you get into cars!"

"I know, I know. The good news is he still wants to go out tonight."

"Huh," Mason says, surprised, and Liam's only partially offended. "And did you get-"

" _Yes_ , I got the lube."


End file.
